Alvin and the Chipmunks on a Saturday
by DarkEvgaline
Summary: This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks story, which is what the the Chipmunks and Chipettes might do on a random Saturday. This has a twist, with a not-so surprising thing from another chipmunk. What will happen? Rated K plus for harder vocabulary, along with a little bit of possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 A.M. at the Seville house, and Jeanette was waking up on a Saturday. She was wearing a dark purple nightgown. She felt for her glasses near the railing of her bunk. She was in the middle bunk of the triple-bunk bed that she shared with her sisters Brittany and Eleanor.

Jeanette heard "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" from The Beatles through the speakers of the cassette tape player, which indicated that Simon was awake. She knew that "Octopus's Garden" was next. Maybe he helped Alvin take her glasses.

_That is impossible_, Jeanette thought,_ Simon would never do that. Maybe Alvin tricked Theodore for extra dessert. Alvin probably did not. I did feel anyone on me while I was sleeping, which I usually do. The only way to wake Theodore up is to tell him it is breakfast time. This also works on Eleanor._

Jeanette thought over the possibilities. "If nobody did it, then whom took my glasses?," she asked. A blurry figure wearing a lime green nightgown was on the ladder. _It is only Eleanor_, Jeanette thought, _She will probably make breakfast._

Eleanor asked cheerily, "How is your morning?"

"Where are my glasses," Jeanette replied, "I can see a little more than Simon without them, which is not a lot. Do you know where they are?"

"I do not know," said Eleanor, "Ask Simon. He is the only other chipmunk awake."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then, Jeanette yelled, "Anybody! Where are my glasses? Hello down there!" In a hurry, Simon rushed up the staircase, which led to the Chipettes' bunk beds. He was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue pajama shirt with pajama pants in the same colour.

"Hello Jeanette, I think I know where and whom might have taken your glasses," Simon replied.

"Then where are they? And whom took them?," asked Jeanette.

"I think Alvin or Brittany took them," answered Simon, "Although, I am not sure. I woke up at 3:00 A.M. this morning, and I could not sleep. I can barely remember what happened. Even if I did, I was not wearing my glasses."

"So you do not really know," implied Jeanette, "Where could my glasses be anyway? If you only know whom might have possibly did it, then do you know where my glasses might be?"

Simon replied, "I only know where Alvin might have hidden them, if he did so. In that case, your glasses would be under the chair, in the living room. I am actually surprised that he uses the same hiding spot for almost everything, even small or flat presents given for Christmas. I thought he would have been more creative with his hiding spots."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
>Jeanette and Simon are on Jeanette's bed in their bedroom. Simon asked, "What shade of pink were Brittany's pajamas?"<p>

"Well Simon, since you have your glasses on, why don't you pull off her bedcovers and see for yourself," Jeanette stated,"Um...It's 7:15 a.m. Why don't we wake her up. Then, she will be too tired to shop. What do you think?"

Simon responded, "Well, I like the idea of saving money, but I am scared to wake Brittany. What if she throws a pillow? Can she even lift a human-sized head pillow? How do I do so?" By the time he had finished speaking, Simon was clearly nervous. He was playing with the pen in his paws and talking faster than normal. His glance was shifting, he was randomly yelling in other languages, and he was not making eye contact.

"Simon!," yelled Jeanette, "Calm down! It's 7:30 a.m. and I need my glasses! Can I borrow yours? Please. I will give them back. Please."

"Which bed do I go in? Do I go in your bed or mine?," Simon asked nervously, "Do I pretend to be sleeping, or do I stay awake? Can I write in there?"7:45 a.m.

"You will go in my bed, but that is only because you will be unable to see without your glasses," Jeanette replied, "And if you cannot see your surroundings, you will probably cannot write either." By the time they had changed places, it was already 8:00 a.m. _I have an hour until the others wake up. First, I will check under everything. Then, I will go back and ask Simon_, thought Jeanette.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Then, Jeanette jumped on the kitchen counter, and she saw a flash of red and medium brown. _Simon's glasses are much stronger than I would like. How does he see through these?_, she thought.

In front of her, Alvin hung from the ceiling-attached pot rack, barely hanging on with his tail. He was wearing a maroon-coloured button-up pajama top with the same coloured pajama pants. He jumped down and looked guiltily at Jeanette. "I am sorry for taking your glasses," Alvin said calmly as he handed Jeanette her glasses, "Here are your glasses. Next time, I will try not to. Will you help me wake everybody up?"

"It is okay, Alvin, just try to do something else, like stealing a toothbrush. It's only 8:30 a.m., but banging on pots will only wake Eleanor up, which is almost ineffective because the objective is to wake up Brittany and Theodore also," Jeanette looked around the kitchen, "I need to give Simon his glasses back. I will come back later to set up breakfast. Okay Alvin?"

"I guess," replied Alvin, while smirking, "Come back in 30 minutes. I'll wake up Theodore."

As Jeanette approached her shared bedroom, she was a little calmer. She was still wearing Simon's glasses, which did not help her much. She climbed onto the staircase, which led to her and her sisters' triple-bunk bed.


End file.
